board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Disney Character V
Save My Disney Character V is the fifth contest in the SMC series run by BrettEagles that started in February 2012 and concluded in May 2012. The field started with 200 characters, the top 160 from Save My Disney Character IV and 40 coming from nominations. The first 40 characters eliminated would be "booted" and unable to return for the next contest. In the contest final, Belle defeated Captain Hook by a score of 29-25. Results *1. Belle (Beauty & the Beast) *2. Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *3. Scar (The Lion King) *4. Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *5. Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *6. Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *7. Tod (The Fox & the Hound) *8. Dug (Up) *9. Rapunzel (Tangled) *10. Flynn Rider (Tangled) *11. Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *12. Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *13. Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *14. Mufasa (The Lion King) *15. Lotso-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) *16. Gaston (Beauty & the Beast) *17. Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *18. Iago (Aladdin) *19. Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *20. Tiana (The Princess & the Frog) *21. Meeko (Pocahontas) *21. Woody (Toy Story) *23. Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *23. Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *25. Jane Porter (Tarzan) *25. Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) *27. Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *27. Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *29. Captain Li Shang (Mulan) *29. Chip (Classics) *31. EVE (WALL-E) *31. Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) *33. Carl Fredericksen (Up) *33. Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *35. Aladdin (Aladdin) *35. Jasmine (Aladdin) *37. Fa Mulan (Mulan) *37. Jafar (Aladdin) *39. Copper (The Fox & the Hound) *39. Koda (Brother Bear) *41. Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *41. Simba (The Lion King) *43. Donald Duck (Classics) *43. Genie (Aladdin) *45. Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *45. Flower (Bambi) *47. Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *47. The Beast (Beauty & the Beast) *49. Baloo (The Jungle Book) *49. Goofy (Classics) *51. Dodger (Oliver & Company) *51. WALL-E (WALL-E) *53. Maximus (Tangled) *53. Remy (Ratatouille) *55. Captain Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *55. Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *57. Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *57. Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *59. Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *59. Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *61. Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *61. Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *63. Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *63. Mickey Mouse (Classics) *65. Dr. Facilier (The Princess & the Frog) *65. Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *67. Oliver (Oliver and Company) *67. Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *69. Gadget (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *69. Macbeth (Gargoyles) *71. Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *71. Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *73. Hades (Hercules) *73. Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *75. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *75. Timon (The Lion King) *77. Dale (Classics) *77. Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *79. Marie (The Aristocats) *79. Nala (The Lion King) *81. Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *81. Owl (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *83. Dumbo (Dumbo) *83. Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *85. Thumper (Bambi) *85. Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *87. Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *87. Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *89. Megara (Hercules) *89. Mushu (Mulan) *91. Eeyore (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *91. Rex (Toy Story) *93. Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *93. Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *95. Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) *95. Scrooge McDuck (Classics/DuckTales) *97. Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) *97. Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *99. Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *99. Shego (Kim Possible) *101. Mittens (Bolt) *101. Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *103. Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *103. Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *105. Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *105. Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *107. Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *107. The Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *109. Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *109. The Magus (Gargoyles) *111. Louis (Princess and the Frog) *111. The Tramp (Lady & the Tramp) *113. Prince John (Robin Hood) *113. Tick Tock (Peter Pan) *115. Kaa (The Jungle Book) *115. Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *117. Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *117. Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *119. Commodore James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) *119. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *121. Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *121. Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *123. Bambi (Bambi) *123. Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *125. Naveen (The Princess & the Frog) *125. Pluto (Classics) *127. The Magic Carpet (Aladdin) *127. Rafiki (The Lion King) *129. Little John (Robin Hood) *129. The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *131. Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *131. Zazu (The Lion King) *133. Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) *133. Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *135. Barbie (Toy Story 3) *135. Philoctetes (Hercules) *137. David Xanatos (Gargoyles) *137. Roo (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *139. Tarzan (Tarzan) *139. Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *141. Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *141. Shan Yu (Mulan) *143. Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *143. Mother Gothel (Tangled) *145. The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *145. Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *147. Dr. Joshua Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *147. T.J. Detweiler (Recess) *149. Tootles / Skunk Lost Boy (Peter Pan) *149. Toulouse (The Aristocats) *151. Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) *151. Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *153. Abu (Aladdin) *153. Pascal (Tangled) *155. Bolt (Bolt) *155. King Louie (The Jungle Book) *157. Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *157. Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *159. Big Bad Wolf (Classics) *159. Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *161. Giselle (Enchanted) *161. Rajah (Aladdin) *163. Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *163. Minnie Mouse (Classics) *165. Clayton (Tarzan) *165. Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *167. Berlioz (The Aristocats) *167. Rhino (Bolt) *169. Lumiere (Beauty & the Beast) *169. Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *171. Herbie the Love Bug (The Love Bug) *171. The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *173. Goliath (Gargoyles) *173. Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *175. Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *175. Lucifer (Cinderella) *177. Pumbaa (The Lion King) *177. Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *179. Daisy Duck (Classics) *179. John Smith (Pocahontas) *181. Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *181. Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *183. Nani Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *183. Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *185. The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *185. Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *187. "Honest" John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *187. Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *189. Cogsworth (Beauty & the Beast) *189. Dory (Finding Nemo) *191. Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *191. Stromboli (Pinocchio) *193. Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *193. NegaDuck (Darkwing Duck) *195. Bernard (The Rescuers) *195. Chernabog (Fantasia) *197. Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *197. Yen Sid (Fantasia) *199. Rufus (Kim Possible) *199. The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland) Category:Save My